


The Shirt

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kagami and Kuroko are flatmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a shirt that no one likes, and one morning Kuroko walks out of his room wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

Everyone hated the stupid shirt. Even Kuroko, and he didn’t complain much about Aomine since he was too busy making eyes at him half the time.

Kagami, on the other hand, loudly voiced his complaints whenever Aomine came over to hang out with Kuroko. Which was one of the things that Kagami complained about. Because it was like Aomine lived there half the time, and dammit Kagami had only signed up for _one_ room mate when he and Kuroko decided it would be easier to pay rent on an apartment if two people were paying it.

And it didn’t help that Aomine always managed to wear his dumb ‘I’d do me’ shirt whenever they had guests that weren’t him coming over. Tatsuya hadn’t shut up about “ask him where he got that for me” for a week after seeing it. Kagami didn’t ask for him.

And then one morning, Kuroko walked into their kitchen with his hair sticking everywhere, still in his pajama pants and practically drowning in a shirt that read “I’d do me”. Kagami got the feeling he knew what was  coming next ,and he was both relieved and dismayed at the same time.

Sure enough, while Kuroko looked half dead since he hadn’t had coffee yet, Aomine came strutting out of Kuroko’s room, missing his shirt, and loudly declaring. “We fucked. You’ll be seeing a lot more of me, Eyebrows.”

Kuroko dropped his coffee mug. Thankfully it hadn’t been filled yet.

Goodbye constant sexual tension, hello more Aomine in his home. The relief and dismay intensified.

“Aomine-kun!” Kuroko said as sharply as he could with his voice still being hoarse from what Kagami refused to believe was anything other than him having just woken up.

“Oh, come on, Tetsu! Not this ‘Aomine-kun’ bullshit again. You can call me Daiki.” He winked and said, “You called me Daiki a lot last night.”

It was too early for this. Kuroko ignored the broken mug on the floor for the moment in favor of grabbing another one and putting as much sugar as he could into it once he had poured his coffee in as well. “I should be upset about you talking about this in front of Kagami-kun, so please refrain until I’ve had enough caffeine to properly tell you to stop.” Kuroko said, clutching his coffee mug in both hands as he waited for it to cool down enough for him to actually drink.

“Fuck that. The look on Eyebrow’s face is hilarious.” Aomine said with a grin, throwing an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and looking at Kagami smugly.

Kagami was sure that his face was as red as his hair. “Fuck you.” He muttered.

“Nah, I’ve got Tetsu, I’m good.” Aomine’s grin only grew.

Kuroko was starting to look more alive as he sipped at his coffee. “Aomine-kun. Stop.” He said firmly.

“Kill joy.” Aomine complained, ruffling Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko ducked his head to avoid Aomine’s hand, and seemed to just notice what he was wearing. “You let me leave my room in this monstrosity.” Kuroko accused.

“I was hoping to get you to leave your house in it. That would have been great.” Aomine said, though he seemed to already find it pretty funny since he was laughing as he spoke.

“I don’t know why I like you.” Kuroko told him before walking back towards his room, presumably to change into a different shirt.

“Yo, Eyebrows, where do you keep your broom?” Aomine asked.

“Do you even know what a broom is?” Kagami shot back.

“You’re a real comedian.” Aomine flatly told him. “Seriously. I made him drop the cup, so I’m gonna clean it up.”

Kagami may or may not have gaped a little. Aomine was cleaning? Willingly? He pointed to the cleaning supply closet, watching with amazement as Aomine actually got a broom and dust pan and swept up the broken cup. Maybe Aomine and Kuroko having sex wasn’t such a bad thing.

Kuroko emerged from his room fully dressed, in his own clothes, with his hair as neat as it ever got. “I’ve got to go to work.” He said, giving Aomine a quick peck on the cheek and waving at Kagami before walking out.

“I had sex with _him.”_ Aomine said proudly.

“Why are you still here?” Kagami replied.


End file.
